


Kevin Warner

by CloudyDayJoy



Category: Animaniacs, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Child Death, Death, Gen, Murder, Needles, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Wakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyDayJoy/pseuds/CloudyDayJoy
Summary: Did you know that there used to be a fourth Animaniac? What happened to him? Well... [Joke fic]
Kudos: 6





	Kevin Warner

**Author's Note:**

> My partner joked about how the fourth beta Animaniac had Wakko's red hat and looked like Kevin, so they said that Kevin quit the Animaniacs after Wakko stole their hat. I had a darker idea.
> 
> I've never watched much of either show.

Wakko has gotten sick of Kevin and how he constantly tormented his younger siblings. Whether it was taunting them with jawbreakers he never intended to give them, calling Dot by her given names, or claiming everything Wakko showed the slightest interest in for himself, he never gave Wakko and Dot a moment of peace.

The last straw was when Wakko won a hat from a boardwalk game. The bright crimson matched their nose and complimented their sweater. And Wakko had always admired the cool backwards hat look and yearned to try it out for themselves (it was the 90s!) But just when they were about to put it on, Kevin snatched it and held it just above their reach. He teased them until he got bored, before plopping it on _his_ head.

At first, they tried to get over it and put it out of their minds. It was just a hat. But how could they forget, when they saw their hat on Kevin's head every day? So when the nurse left them alone in the examination room during their checkup, they pocketed a syringe.

After their siblings fell asleep Wakko filled the syringe with bleach and injected it into Kevin's vein, which instantly woke Kevin up. Kevin tackled them and they fought, rolling into the kitchen and crashing into the wall where the pots and pans hung. Kevin tried to strangle Wakko but his strength loosened as his consciousness. Yakko and Dot ran over when they heard the commotion.

"Holy _fuck!"_ Yakko exclaimed when he saw the scene. He started to run over to help them both before Dot grabbed his belt to hold him back.

"Damn Wakko, I didn't expect you to have the guts to do it. I probably would have done it myself if I had to put up with him much longer."

Yakko looked at his siblings, from Dot's cold gaze, to Wakko's terrified expression, to Kevin's empty eyes. He knew that they weren't getting along, but when had it gotten _that_ bad?

"Would someone like to explain to me what the HELL is going on!?", Yakko yelled.

"I think you know the answer." And Dot was right, as much as Yakko didn't want to accept it. Wakko killed Kevin.

Wakko had nothing to say for they were trembling from the weight of their crime. They couldn't believe that they actually went through with it. It still didn't feel real. Was this the end of their suffering, or the beginning?

"I guess it's time to skip town. I was getting bored here anyways." Dot said as she started to pick up Kevin's body. Yakko and Wakko nodded, and started to help. Wakko didn't want to go to jail. Yakko didn't want to lose his remaining siblings.

"What should we do with the body?" Yakko asked.

"Put it in a potato sack and fill it with rocks. We'll throw it in the swamp." Dot replied instantly. She already thought it out ahead of time in case she had to do it herself. 

"...Can't we at least give him a proper burial?"

"No time. We have to get as far as possible before morning if we want it to look like all four of us disappeared together."

With that, Wakko reclaimed their hat going to grab an empty potato sack. Dot and Yakko started carrying the body to the swamp.

* * *

Kevin's life seemed relatively normal, aside from a few strange phobias. His fear of needles persisted long after the other kids grew out of it. The Animaniacs cartoon filled him with inexplicable rage, and he had the feeling that someone was missing in it. And he feared the main characters, especially Wakko. 

None of the other kids could find out about this. Not even Rolf or Nazz. And especially not Ed. He would mock him for it at best, and blackmail him to get him roped into his schemes at worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yakko blames himself for not being a better big brother, Wakko feels guilty, Dot regrets not doing it first.


End file.
